


The Queensmoot

by Bisexual_Mess_99



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Mess_99/pseuds/Bisexual_Mess_99
Summary: Crown Prince Gendry had just come back from Essos last night, and he knew something was amiss the moment he stepped one foot into the Red Keep. He's proven correct come the morn when Joffrey enters his chambers, humming some song for all that he's worth. His blond brother pulls the curtains open, throws his sheets off the bed and slaps him."Hells, Joff! It's too early for your games!" Gendry exclaims as he turns to his stomach to defend his face so his back is to Joffrey."Father's really done it this time, he's really done it.""What? What's he done?" Gendry asks sleepily.Joffrey walks around the bed to give him that knowing smirk. "While you were out on a wild goose chase in Essos, Father's summoned all the eligible bachelorettes to King's Landing-"Oh no-"Oh yes, big brother."In which, Gendry is trying to find a bride. Featuring his very helpful family.





	1. Chapter 1

**\- Gendry Baratheon, 23 -**

"Lady Margaery of Houses Gardener and Tyrell."

The girl with light brown hair proceeds to curtsy before standing and twirling, her magic willing some sprouts to start growing. Gendry looks at Joffrey who rolls his eyes, no doubt bored already- even if it is just the second demonstration. A flora wielder isn't nearly as interesting as an air wielder from The Vale that demonstrated previously. Gendry's eyes start to make the rounds:

Aunt Brienne and Uncle Jaime seem more bored than Joffrey- if such a feat were ever possible. Their daughter, Briar, have Cella and Bella whispering on either side. Sandwiched by the talkative twins is not a fate he'd wish on anyone...

Briar's younger brother, cousin Tommen, on the other hand, is captivated and looks like he might fall if he leans any more forward than he already has. Beside him is cousin Shireen whose presence of mind is noticeably somewhere else due to the book she's hiding behind her brother's seat.

Said brother- cousin Edric, Uncle Stannis' first born -is gesturing something to Ser Davos animatedly, while the old knight looks like the only one in the Royal box genuinely entertained. He's sitting next to Uncle Stannis though, and nobody looks more bored than Uncle Stannis who has resorted to openly discussing something about the economy with Uncle Tyrion. Gendry could never follow their discussions, even if he tried.

Uncle Renly, on the other hand, is really making a show of his support. When he sees his uncle is clapping, Gendry realizes that Lady Margaery's demonstration must have finished. Lady Margaery makes for a pretty picture, embraced midair by a vine with roses of all colors floating behind her. Gendry's not entirely sorry to have missed most of its making.

Just like before, the immediate royal family politely claps as one. Gendry spies his mother side-eyeing Grandfather Tywin. Gendry subtly does too- the entirety of the family sitting in the Royal Box knows who really holds the power behind closed doors (and it's not Robert Baratheon with his lightning).

"Lady Sansa of Houses Tully and Stark."

Gendry prepares himself to be bored but the arena shifts into just water with only that bit of standing platform near the entrance.

"This should be a show." Joffrey comments

The girl comes in, she's got Tully Red hair- straight and fine, Tully Blue eyes, too. It explains why she had Tully announced before Stark even though Stark is the more prominent house. Without further ado, she uses water to propel herself to the center of the man-made pond.

"A show of control." Mother says

She curtsies prettily like the rest of them before proceeding to dance with the water. Lady Sansa is moving strands of it up and down, freezing some and throwing some into the air. She's making a kind of ice figurine, he realizes. When it ends, she's made an ice statue of a crowned stag.

Joffrey claps a little too enthusiastically, Gendry raises a questioning eyebrow at him accompanied by a teasing smirk.

"Shut up," Joffrey mutters at him before he can say anything.

The arena shifts again, though he suspects the ones in charge took the ice-made stag (he's not sure for what purpose): "Lady Arya of Houses Stark, Lannister and Tully," the crier announces.

"Three?" Cella questions

"Is that the foster daughter, then?" Father asks

Grandfather nods once.

"She's a dual wielder." Mother whispers, clutching father's arm in her excitement. Not a lot of dual wielders survive in the world because the elements tend to overwhelm them, if you are perceptive to wielding a second element, it is most invaluable to be trained by another dual wielder.

Father absently traps Mother's hand inside his own, he too, subtly leaning forward in a show of interest.

* * *

Gendry vaguely remembers Tommen telling him of a foster Aunt that fought hand to hand against his mother,  _The_  Brienne of Tarth. It's Gendry's mistake to assume that the said Aunt is dead, maimed, injured or something by Aunt Brienne's own hands. Gendry nudges Joffrey: "Now _this_ will be interesting." resulting in Joffrey giving him a deadpan stare (obviously it's going to be interesting, that's guaranteed when it comes to dual wielders).

Lady Arya's got a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she takes center stage. She's staring at Grandfather Tywin, and proceeds to bow. Yes, _bow_ , not curtsy. What's more interesting is that she's wearing armor: a spaulder and cuirass, some leathers and a shield too. She's not wearing a dress, not even a battle dress like Lady Yara (or Lady Yara's paramour).

After bowing, Lady Arya puts on a blindfold.

"Wait, I don't know her elements." Bella inquires.

Uncle Tyrion answers, "Water and Metal."

Father adds, "That's one part opposite with your Grandfather's Fire and Metal."

"Yes. Which is why some days, mentoring her is certainly... trying..." Grandfather murmurs.

Everyone is pleasantly shocked into silence at hearing that- never did anybody think they'd hear Lord Tywin Lannister admit something that _could_ be considered a weakness. Only Ser Davos dares to follow it up: "She must be quite a talent then."

It's always a bit intimidating to be in the presence of a dual wielder. Grandfather Tywin is proof of that and scary too, but Lady Arya is just captivating. After putting on her blindfold, Lady Arya rises into the air using the same trick as her sister but with a wilder tidal hurricane.

Then several painted targets rise up on the sides of the arena. It's like archery but with the audience on the wrong side of the target, and instead of arrows she's using hard ice spears.

A smile makes its way on his lips. (at this point, he's so thoroughly entertained by her) Every time she releases a spear, the audience clutches their pearls in fear. It's quite the spectacle because all the adults (Grandfather, Father, Mother, Uncle Stannis, Uncle Renly, Uncle Jaime, Uncle Tyrion, Aunt Shae, Aunt Tysha, Aunt Selyse and Aunt Brienne) are giving Lady Arya their full attention.

"What happens if she impales someone by accident?" Cousin Edric asks

Cousin Shireen and Uncle Stannis look at him with a 'What In The Seven Bloody Hells?' expression.

"There's an invisible barrier for that... right?" Gendry hears his Mother ask Father.

"aye"

The targets are made of metal so even while blindfolded, she can probably still detect both of her elements- even though that requires quite the level of mastery. After hitting the last target, she summons all the metal targets to her with the spears still attached. Everyone holds their breath but they needn't worry because the ice spears turn back into water upon contact with the tidal hurricane.

The metal targets then start to twist and turn and deform themselves while the tidal hurricane suddenly swallows her form. Even out of sight, the metals continue to reshape so it's safe to assume that she's okay- privately, Gendry can't help but feel worried for her. When the tidal hurricane starts to shrink and the metals start closing in, he really did start showing concern. He looks at Lord Eddard Stark who is sitting in the right of the Royal box, he doesn't seem concerned at all...

A few seconds later, Lady Arya is standing in the center of the arena wearing a gown made of metal. She's still elevated by water, and she's still wearing that white blindfold. When she takes off the blindfold to give them one last curtsy, Gendry is met with the prettiest set of eyes he's ever seen.

Stark Gray with specks of Tully Blue.

He's so entranced by them that he forgets to clap. (he's not the only hot blooded teenager in the arena who forgot either)

There are many more ladies who came to present themselves in Elements Exhibition Day but none are like her. Lady Arya didn't come forward in the interest of submitting and becoming his wife- no, she asserted power, skill, and talent. Maybe even threatened but who's to say?

Did it help that she's beautiful too? Yes, it did.

She's on the Goddess-levels of beauty, maybe even above that!

* * *

"What is she like? Why doesn't she show up for these things? Do you like her?"

Cella nods, "Yeah, I like her enough. She taught me how to punch properly."

"She's betrothed to Lord Dayne. He's a spirit wielder, so Sansa says he basically bows to Lady Arya's every whim. I just think he must love her very much." Bella explains

"She's Sansa now is she? Dearest sisters, do you mind introducing me to her?" Joffrey asks as he enters the library.

Bella smirks, "What's in it for us?"

"Yeah, last time we did you a favor, you failed to sneak us out to see the mummers!" Cella states before sending a lightning bolt in Joffrey's direction.

Gendry catches it just in time.

"Hey! No powers allowed, there are priceless books in here, you heathen!" Joffrey scolds

"Can we get back to my problem? How do I get to know her if she doesn't attend any of the events?"

"No one cares, the both of you." Bella drawls as she lazily turns the page.

"You could try talking to Grandfather. He  _is_  Lady Arya's foster father, as in he's been fostering her in Casterly R-

"Tommen!" Gendry exclaims, cutting Joffrey off. "How do I bribe him though? I know he likes Lady Margaery but how will I make that happen?"

The metal wielders, Bella and Joffrey, share a thoughtful look.

"Are you sure you want to start getting to know her?" Cella asks

"Yes. She's just... different, and by how Grandfather smiled twice, I could tell he's happy with Lady Arya's performance too. Jumping for joy, even! If I get to know her, maybe I'll ask if... if I can court her-

Bella and Cella gasp simultaneously.

"You're... smitten with her?"

"Oh, like you're not with Lady Sansa?"

Joffrey puts his hands up in surrender.

"Alright. We've decided to help you." Cella states

Bella nods, "Both of you. But of course you'll owe us something big."

"Name it!"

"Well do anything!"

"Just leave it to us, brothers. We'll  _try_  to set you up with the Stark girls."

"You'll have to deal with Lord Edric Dayne on your own though, Gen."

"That's fine."

All the while, the four Royal Baratheon siblings failed to notice their favorite Uncle Tyrion on the second story of the library as he looks down at them with a fond smile.

He should probably not meddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert (Energy) + Cersei (Metal):  
> Gendry (E), Joffrey (M), Cella (E), Bella (M)
> 
> Jaime (Fire) + Brienne (non-wielder) :  
> Briar (Metal), Tommen (non-wielder)
> 
> Stannis (Energy) + Selyse (Flora) :  
> Shireen (E), Edric (E)
> 
> Ned (Water) + Catelyn (Metal) :  
> Robb (W), Sansa (W), Arya (W and M), Bran (Air), Rickon (Earth)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their 'powers' or elements that they wield are usually hereditary but there's the special case in which the date of birth affects the Wielder baby instead. (There are also babes born that can't wield, and babes that can wield two.)
> 
> Summer Solstice (peak of summer) - Fire and Heat wielders outside Dornish families are born during this time. They're not easy to burn, and fire/heat healers exists (like heat theraphy and stuff).
> 
> Summer/Fall (transition) - Metal wielders, usually Lannisters or Tullys
> 
> Fall - Rock and Earth wielders, usually Hoare or Tullys, they are the most determined people (an example of this is the story of Harrenhall, then Catelyn's determined hatred towards Jon, then there's the Blackfish who wouldn't give up Riverrun to the Lannisters)
> 
> Fall/Winter - Spirit wielders, usually Hoare or Greyjoys (Ned Dayne is neither Hoare nor Greyjoy but is born between Fall and Winter) and yeah, soul wielders also face some prejudice like the flora wielders because their talent is considered unnatural (I'm using the word 'talent' synonymous to 'power' or 'magic' like how Disney Fairies/Tinkerbell uses it)
> 
> Winter Solstice (peak of winter) - Water and Ice wielders, usually Starks (technically, Arya is the only one capable of 'bloodbending' because she's a dual wielder, but for the sake of my peace of mind, blood wielding is not possible in this universe)
> 
> Winter/Spring - Flora wielders, essentially the opposite to Metal wielders and are originally deemed unnatural because they can manipulate plants. Plants and Trees are living things, Flora wielders born outside the Houses of the Reach are still treated with the highest caution, so they're feared wielders even though they wield just like everybody else.
> 
> Spring - Air wielders, usually Arryns (air represents freedom while spring represents life) Bran is born in the cusp of spring, and so he is the only Stark sibling who wields air while the rest wields water (Arya is actually more Tully than most because she got their mother's metal wielding and their father's water wielding, and Rickon wields Earth.)
> 
> Spring/Summer - Lightning and Energy wielders, usually Durrandons or Baratheons (nothing says energy like the transition from spring showers to summer sun)
> 
> Non-wielder babies have gold, red or purple eyes (Valyrians blood = no wielder magic, so Aegon the Conqueror succeeded in taking over Westeros but his descendants start to fail on keeping it together after the dragons start dying. In this story, Jon is purple-eyed and Elia with her children are living in Dorne while Viserys happily lives with his many women in Dragonstone after losing the Kingsmoot to Gendry)
> 
> (sidenote, I might actually write about the Kingsmoot season if I ever find the missing chapters for the Queensmoot but right now, I'm too upset at the possible prospect of re-writing Queensmoot's chapters 3 and 4 so I can't even look at it without getting upset or angry)

**A sennight earlier...**

Crown Prince Gendry had just come back from Essos last night, and he knew something was amiss the moment he stepped one foot into the Red Keep. He's proven correct come the morn when Joffrey enters his chambers, humming some song for all that he's worth. His blond brother pulls the curtains open, throws his sheets off the bed and slaps him.

"Hells, Joff! It's too early for your games!" Gendry exclaims as he turns to his stomach to defend his face so his back is to Joffrey.

"Father's really done it this time, he's really done it."

"What? What's he done?" Gendry asks sleepily.

Joffrey walks around the bed to give him that knowing smirk. "While you were out on a wild goose chase in Essos, Father's summoned all the eligible bachelorettes to King's Landing-

"Oh no-

"Oh yes, big brother. Cella and Bella aren't competing, obviously. Mother tasked them to be included in everything, get a feel for our future sister-in-law. Everything means the breakfast this morning. Our parents thought to catch you unawares but I, as your favorite brother, ("my _only_ brother") know you always sleep in after coming back from any trips... May I suggest a shave?"

"Fuck off, you're serious?"

"No, I'm Joffrey." His brother deadpans. "Yes, I'm serious, although the beard really is helping you look more hideous... Right now there are plenty of eligible, and un-betrothed ladies from all over Westeros that wants to jump into your bed. Or mine, which is great! Except for the fact that their fathers are lords, and might demand marriage which is bad."

"It's just breakfast. As the Crown Prince, I should be fine to miss it, yeah?" Gendry says as he burrows his face further into his bed, making a show of getting comfortable.

Joffrey slaps him again.

When Gendry glares at him, Joffrey gives him another _'get to it'_ stare. With a tired sigh, Gendry rolls over, sits up and picks up the sheet from the ground. He was having second thoughts when Uncle Tyrion comes in unannounced. "Ah. So you've woken him. Good job, Joff." Uncle Tyrion praises.

Joffrey straightens up a little, the suck-up! "Uncle, I was just reading about the newspaper as I got dressed this morning. It said you were behind the financial support of the Reach's new invention...?"

"Yes, the sprinkler system. It makes for watering the plowing fields that much easier. It was Lady Gilly's invention, Lord Samwell's wife. She's a non-wielder, did y'know?"

"When will you visit there next?" Gendry asks, curious as well.

Uncle Tyrion shakes his head, "Not anytime soon, Gen."

"His wife is five moons pregnant." Joffrey clarifies

"Aunt Tysha or Shae?"

"Aunt Shae this time. He's deathly terrified."

Tyrion gestures at Joffrey in agreement. "But none of that, today the Queensmoot Season begins. A series of social events that lasts for three moons dedicated to honor all the Wardens, Heirs, and High Lords who matter that have sworn their swords to Gendry this time, last year. In simpler terms, all of them are looking to see their daughter or sister as the future Queen. The both of you are going to be watched very carefully, thus cannot be acting anything less than the honor worth your titles. Don't start any wars, don't father any bastards, don't lose your sword or your shield, don't dig your own graves, and don't put your foot in your mouth."

* * *

**\- Tyrion Lannister, 37 : Present Day -**

It was the talk of the country when he came back from Essos with a second wife. People liked to gossip because surely _'The Imp'_ couldn't be so agreeable- for some who don't personally know him, they look at him and remain blind to his redeeming qualities.

One of which is his unconditional love for his family.

Reason enough as to why he is here now, getting off of the Duskendale train station. It doesn't take long for him to find the girl he's been searching for, but he supposes that since he's seen her incognito before, it wasn't much of a problem. Arya Stark stands in men's clothing (the Lady's training clothes) painting a pretty picture as the sun sets while she keeps playing with the boatmen. "Five gallons of Bravosi Sweetred." one of them says in a daring tone.

Lady Arya gasps in mock offense, "One barrel, ser, or are you scared?"

"I ain't scared of no greenboy. This is a sailor's game!"

"Then, I insist." she says with a bad impression of a 'greenboy', "A barrel of your Bravosi Red, and in exchange, my seven sacks of rice and his dog crate of Lyseni pearls."

The boatman with a stump- or Essosi pirate, Tyrion supposes -snarls but nods to the dice roller while the rich-looking fat merchant grins. The hostess of the game opens her palms to show three _wooden_ dice;

One - deck hand

Two - voyage master

Three - first mate

Four - ship lord

Five - ship captain

Six - sinking ship

An impartial party (the hostess, in this case) would roll the dice and the players would decide who will claim the outcome. Six makes you lose, five makes you win and getting both would only serve you well if the rest of your opponents have lower numbers. This is not the first time Tyrion uses his body suit to give him a boost in height that passes him off as an unassuming adolescent- he is a metal wielder, after all (and he recognizes the metals on the three dice, painted to look as if they're unassuming pearls).

The first roll is a four and two twos, very generous. The merchant tries to lay claim first, "Two silver stags-

"Three-

"Four."

Arya raises her hands in submission.

The pirate speaks; "Fine, make the next roll a five, love."

And so it was. But it's also a two and a three.

"Five." The merchant announces (players can switch their hand if they make a higher bid)

"Ten." The pirate challenges.

"have at it, my good man" Arya humbly states

The third roll is a six, a five, and a three.

"So who wins?" Arya asks

Tyrion keeps watching with interest, if Arya did claim the hand, she would lose because the merchant has a four. (a five with a six cancels the five of another player so only their highest number other than fives can be considered:

Pirate's five is cancelled, his highest is three so it will be a tie because the current hand's highest other than five is a three as well.)

"I'll claim that with one gold dragon." The merchant says, slapping the coin into the wooden table.

The fourth roll wins with two ship captains and a ship lord. Smugly, Arya reveals two gold dragons; "care to make it three golden dragons?"

A "Four" comes out of the pirate's mouth.

"Five"

"Well, I can't say it's been nice gentlemen, since I'm bein' robbed of my coins. Here, sweetling, twenty gold dragons. Count them if you wish." Arya says as she drops a small bag of coins to the table.

Tyrion's eyes widen when he sees the hostess' _very_ familiar half-smirk beneath the niqab made of pink tulle. The merchant slumps in his obvious defeat, surrendering his four silver stags, his one gold dragon and his one dog crate with resignation. Unlike the merchant though, the pirate didn't walk away without so much as a goodbye, of course not. After snapping his fingers for his men to carry the agreed upon barrel, he brings his face up close to Arya's own before spitting on Arya's boot, his spit dribbling on her pant.

"Nasty, that one." Arya exclaims, unfazed.

She takes out an empty wineskin and unclasps it as the hostess removes the lid off of the barrel. Arya then bends the wine to her will as easily as a water wielder would with normal water- it never fails to impress Tyrion how in-sync she is with her elements. Once her first wineskin is full, she takes out a second one to fill when the hostess suddenly slaps Arya's arse.

"We agreed. I get the wine and the money-

"While I get my spoils. My pouch, Greyjoy?"

Lady Yara gives the bag of coins back to Arya from the makeshift crate-table. She then inclines her head to some inconspicuous Iron born men that starts lifting the sacks of rice and various sized crates.

"just for that, I'm taking the fucking chicken that arrogant farmer's boy traded in"

"Like I care about a fucking chicken, take his bag of seeds too if you want."

"The pearls are mine-

"I want half."

"done, and the rice sacks?"

"The iron born don't sow. But we do cook rice, I'll have a sack." Yara says as she removes the niqab along with everything attached before donning a tunic to cover her pink apparel. Now all that's left are the pink pants. Tyrion strains to hear more of their conversation as Yara's men finish packing up and head to a Greyjoy ship. He jogs to catch up with them, eventually clearing his throat to catch their attention;

"Lord Tyrion? What're you doing up in Duskendale? Got any new side-projects?"

"Actually, I'm here to extend an invitation to the both of you. Theon Greyjoy didn't say you would be here too, my sweet foster sister..." Tyrion boards the ship with them, "Cersei took notice that you've both been neglecting the Queensm-

Yara's eyebrows scrunch together as she faces him. "Why would we participate in all that greenlander shite? I'm already with land of mine own right. So long as the crown keeps with the treaty, we can speak plain and speak truth that the Ironborn will not break faith with the King or the Crown Prince."

Tyrion pauses for a reply, taking this time to eye the ship's deck. It's absolutely filled with random things: a net of crabs haphazardly thrown into an open barrel, a couple of overly-decorated rowboats that looks like they came from the Summer Isles, there's several barrels next to several crates, there are some sacks too, and a living and breathing chicken- yes. Noticing his line of sight, Yara grins; "Yesterday there was a man who kept trading a slab of marble, we had to let him win after the fourth slab."

"I'm surprised the King's wielding officers haven't caught wind of our little operation." Arya grins

"Yes, they are very preoccupied at the moment."

Yara nods at him before calling out, "Set sail!" and walking off.

Arya turns her full attention to him, "So why are you really here, Tyrion?"

"Surely you've noticed that you're both the only ladies that constantly miss activities such as the Maidens March, the Crone's Regatta and even the first event-

"Yara did too attend the Grand Buffet Breakfast. I only missed it cuz I woke up late, tired myself out since I did just reunite with my little brothers. Tywin understood-

"And what of the Mummer's Music Show, and the Color show? Our dear fatherly lion wasn't very pleased when all you had to say for yourself was that you had dinner with the Lady Allyria in the city somewhere."

"Which is the truth. I did have dinner with her, she owns a shop in the Street of Powders and Paints where the fireworks were made, and the flags dyed. That's also where I spent a good part of the afternoon because she's Ned's Aunt."

"Phoo. Dorne does remain the most colorful region... Nevertheless, in behalf of the spirit of the Queensmoot, please accept my pregnant wife's invitation to have dinner with the ladies tonight. You can even bring the Lady Yara if you can. It doesn't matter to my wife nor my sister if you're not here to court the Prince because the Queensmoot is a social season. And to make it interesting, I also came to propose a bargain, just between friends...?"

That piqued her interest, a slight raising of her refined brow. "what bargain?"

"If I win, you will have to attend the Stranger's Masquerade under my specific instructions."

Arya snorts, "and if I win?"

"You may ask anything of me."

"Anything? Let's hear the stakes, then."

Tyrion nods, "Of course, I trust you won't ask anything of me that will compromise the law. This bargain involves tonight's dinner and wine. How many barrels of Dornish Red do you think will remain after tonight's dinner? If you guess right, or close enough-

"how close?"

"Two less or two more, mayhaps?"

"Fine."

"IF you guess right, then you win. If you guess wrong, I win. Come with me to the kitchens after this fine cruise, we shall see the barrels firsthand."

"Very well."

* * *

 

Arya knows Tyrion very well. He is very clever, known as one of the smartest men in Westeros that is neither a Maester or a Septon. A normal person, to cheat the guess, would hide away a specific number but Arya is sure Tyrion expects her to do exactly that. Which begs the question, should she hide some barrels in her room or not?

Being a very attuned wielder of water while also having some idea of soul wielding thanks to her betrothed, Arya thinks she will be able to monitor how many barrels of wine the room should drink in order for her guess to be correct.

"Come the morn, there will be five barrels of wine left. And you said you'll give me an allowance of two more or two less, I have some faith in the occupants, don't you?"

Tyrion shrugs and offers his arm, "We'll just have to see until tonight, My Lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Queensmoot Season (events in no particular order):  
> \- Grand Buffet Breakfast (informal, without announcing titles)  
> \- Maiden's March (maidens are paraded through King's Landing in a float, some even giving out fruit baskets or coins to the poor)  
> \- Sailor's Regatta (sailing competition and rowing competition) Winners for sailing: Loras and Renly, for rowing: the Freys  
> \- Mermaid's Day (swimming competition - those in the running to be Queen only) Winner: Sansa  
> \- Lovers Festival (people give gifts to their significant others a.k.a. Valentines Day)  
> \- Queens' Day (the Queen gets to spend a whole day with the bachelorettes that she favors) Cersei picks Cella, Bella, Shireen, Briar and Daenerys which doesn't say much because they're not trying to marry Gendry  
> \- Night of Ablution (the hopefuls spend the night among themselves after bathing in the hot springs with no supervision in the Maiden's Vault usually to encourage camaraderie)  
> \- a series of formal breakfasts with the inner royal family (so basically, a big rectangle table where Cersei and Robert sit at the head of either side with Gendry and Cella on Robert's end, and Joffrey and Bella on Cersei's end cuz Gendry and Cella are energy wielders while Joffrey and Bella are metal)  
> \- Elements Exhibition (every highborn lady with formal training as a wielder is required to demonstrate their wielding of the elements) which means legitimate daughters born under their father's sigil provided that they were trained, get to show off their element (this is when Gendry first catches a glimpse of Arya)  
> \- the maidens (without their family) will have dinner with The King, The Queen, The crown prince and their immediate family (which means the Baratheons and Lannisters)  
> \- Mummer's Music Show (an opera, usually very romanticized stories that are happy or tragic in their endings)  
> \- Color show (flags flying in hot air balloons, then fireworks at night)  
> \- Lady's Council (in the Kingsmoot, there's the Lord's Council, but in the Queensmoot season, the Ladies of the Great houses a.k.a. the married women will discuss who they want as Queen, but the final decision isn't made yet)  
> \- Stranger's Masquerade (doesn't reference anything religious, it's literally just that, a masquerade)  
> \- The Choosing (this is when the final decision of the nobility is announced by the King at the end of the night).
> 
> P.S. I was just about to give up on this because I had an idea of 'What if Arya was forced to attend the entirety of the Queensmoot season and it's just Gendry ignoring everyone but Arya?' and I was like, nah, that's too overdone. Plus, she's already betrothed to a Dayne, which Tywin only approves because Dorne relations are necessary, and Edric Dayne doesn't hate Jaime or Tommen or Brienne and Edric sorta passes Tywin's scrutiny. Thus, if Arya is betrothed to Edric Dayne, there's no point in her attending the so-called social season since her betrothal is officially announced and both of her father figures had given their approval already, yeah?
> 
> P.P.S. I'm still bitter about the missing chapters so idk if I'm gonna be anywhere near finishing this fic. If you've glimpsed my profile, I am notorious for abandoning fics with only a maybe for an answer when asked if I'll ever go back to it again. So yeah...
> 
> Thank you all so much for being with me on this AU. Also, I invented that dice game yo, and it's all about bidding!


End file.
